super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the hedgehog vs Mewtwo
intro they are two of the deadliest warriors ever , sonic from sonic the hedgehog and mewtwo from Pokémon , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and its our job to anylaze their armors , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle sonic Wiz: Somewhere out there, on a strange alternate version of Earth, humans coexist with anthropomorphic animals, but this world has been assailed over and over by the vile Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as "Eggman." Boomstick: Why the heck does he need such a dumb alias when he's already got a name as cool sounding as "Robotnik"? Wiz: But hope persisted. Whenever the Eggman hatched a scheme, one did not have to wait long for a certain blue streak to speed by. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: (singing) He's the fastest thing alive! Singer: He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: While Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, speed is his speciality. In fact, superhuman speed is a natural trait for the anthropomorphic hedgehog, though Sonic's abilities are far superior to his kin. Boomstick: Wait a minute, all hedgehogs have super speed? That doesn't make any sense. Wiz: Well, real hedgehogs are also nocturnal, not blue, and when they try to make friends with foxes, they get eaten. So, I don't think Sega cares. Popup: According to character designer Naoto Oshima, Sonic's iconic Power Sneakers were inspired by Michael Jackson's album "Bad". Boomstick: All right, then. To stop Eggman from turning all his animal pals into batteries, Sonic cranked up that speed, and weaponized it! He can crush his enemies with the Spin Attack, strike multiple times with the Homing Attack, go zero to sonic boom instantly with the Super Peel Out, and plow through hordes of Badniks with the Spin Dash. Holy crap! You'd think this guy would just, like, vomit all the time. Wiz: He's also used a number of power-ups throughout his adventures, including elemental shields. The Aqua Shield is especially useful, as it grants him an incredibly high bouncing jump, and protection against his greatest nemesis. Boomstick: Robotnik? Wiz: No, water. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog Music: Drowning*) Boomstick: Seriously, Sonic, buddy, learn how to swim already, and save our ears from that nightmare music! (The timer runs out and Sonic drowns) Wiz: The blue hedgehog can also gain abilities from small alien beings called "Wisps." Boomstick: They can turn him into a fireball, a yellow drill, a black hole, a bunch of stuff, really! Even a demonic Hungry Hungry Hippo! (We zoom out to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: But before we delve any further, there is something vital which we need to discuss. It's time to figure out Sonic's speed. Boomstick: (rolling his eyes) Oh boy, here we go. Wiz: While he has boasted that he is faster than light, Sonic has yet to prove this in canon without the aid of additional equipment or power-ups. Popup: Sonic can attack at light speed with the Ancient Light power-up, though this requires a semi-lengthy duration of charging energy. Boomstick: Oh yeah, like when he connects to a trail of rings, but you can't take his bragging too seriously, he's still got some of that radical 90's attitude. Sonic: I'm outta here. Wiz: The highest official description of Sonic's speed labels him as hypersonic, or somewhere between Mach 5 and Mach 10, this actually isn't too farfetched. The game Sonic Unleashed records his speed, and he can reach a maximum around 3,500, uh, SPD. (We zoom out to Wiz and Boomstick, Boomstick sings into a mike.) Boomstick: (singing) Sonic, he's got an STD, Sonic, it burns when he pees! Wiz: Assuming S*P*D translates to metric meters, given the game's Japanese development, that puts Sonic's top speed over 7,872 miles per hour, over ten times the speed of sound, and just over the official hypersonic description. Boomstick: So, is that it? Wiz: Well, it's possible, no, likely, that he's faster. In TV shows closely tied to the games, Sonic has dodged meteors, did this with a ten thousand frame per second camera, (shows him posing for pics before winning a race), and even outran lighting, all of which implies that he can move and react around two hundred to three hundred times the speed of sound. Boomstick: How about that one time he caught up to a Cyan Wisp? He said that thing's almost as fast as him, even without its laser mode! Wiz: That's right, the laser is a power it grants Sonic, not itself. Still, Wisps are incredibly fast. At one point, a group of them flew from Earth's surface to a black hole in orbit in the twenty seconds Sonic and Tails were talking. By measuring the planet's curve here, we can find that the Wisp alien's must've been moving around Mach 200. As Sonic is faster than them, this supports his cartoon feats. Boomstick: Why isn't that black hole sucking up the Earth? That's what they do, right? Wiz: It's more like a pseudo black hole fueled by Hyper-go-on energy. Boomstick: Yeah....if I didn't know better, I'd swear you just made those words up. Wiz: Its presence near Sonic does emulate that of a singularity, and Sonic actually outran its pull for thirty seconds. Due to chaotic accretion, black holes pull non-orbiting mass inward at thirty percent the speed of light. Sonic's clearly pushing his running speed to its limit here, or else the black hole wouldn't have pulled him in. With this in mind, it's entirely possible that, without additional support, Sonic's maximum possible running speed must be around two hundred million miles per hour. Popup: The 2014 Interactive Annual is the only official source (albeit loosely via outsourced publication) that claims Sonic can run at light speed. As it is unsupported in canon, this likely refers to the Light Speed Dash. All official sources directly from Sega contradict this claim. Boomstick: That's insane! The fastest man made object in real life was the New Horizon space probe, which took off at more than 36,000 miles per hour. Wiz: It took nine years for this probe to reach Pluto, but with Sonic's speed, he could make this same trip to Pluto in less than 24 hours. (we go to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: While we're tracking speed, I've always wondered how fast I can chug a beer, (holds up a can) start the clock, Wiz! (Wiz stares at him as he doesn't move) Wiz: Are you gonna start? Boomstick: I'm already done. (He throws it onto a huge pile of cans) Wiz: Ugh, moving on, even with this unbelievable speed, Sonic has far more power hidden up his sleeves. Popup: While his speed has broken time, this required special circumstances such as using a Time Warp Plate in Sonic CD, or interacting with a void in space/time created by the Time Eater. Sonic cannot run through time on his own. Boomstick: He doesn't wear a shirt. Wiz: He can achieve the form of Super Sonic by absorbing an enormous amount of positive energy from the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds. In this mode, he can teleport large objects, survive planet level explosions, launch energy attacks, and fly near the speed of light. Popup: Other forms, such as Darkspine or the werehog transformation, require specific circumstances not typically accessible to Sonic, making them unlikely to be part of his available arsenal. Boomstick: But guess what, this isn't even his final form. Wiz: After the emeralds received a boost from the Master Emerald, Sonic could achieve his ultimate state of being, Hyper Sonic. Boomstick: He's got all the abilities of Super Sonic, plus total invincibility, and a Hyper Flash that insta-kills everything around him, oh, and he's definitely faster than light now. Wiz: Unfortunately, good things don't last forever, without a steady supply of rings, these super forms can't even stick around for a full minute. Boomstick: Sonic has resisted mind control from the Overmind, survived reentry from orbit, and blasted apart a mountain, this would need more than two hundred tons of TNT to pull off, and while fighting his evil robo copy Metal Sonic, they shattered this enormous stalactite! Holy shit, just look at the size of it! Wiz: By comparing it to the buildings in this city, and applying the density of granite, the most common rock in continental crust, we've found that this stalactite must way almost forty seven million tons, which means a break like this would need a force of almost two hundred kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn! He's definitely got what it takes to save the world from a madman scientist! Even if he is kind of a dick. Wiz: Well, Sonic may be a bit arrogant, and he's certainly a thrill seeker, but at his best, he's the definition of honest and heroic. He's used his powers to defeat Eggman time and time again, even against gigantic death machines and cataclysmic events. Boomstick: Those cute and cuddly forest critters can rest easy when Sonic's gotta go fast. Infinite: I'll show you how outclassed you really are! Sonic: I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite! mewtwo Wiz: Mewtwo is an Artificial Pokemon. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. Mewtwo can only think about defeating it's foes. Boomstick: How stupid! it doesn't care what will happen if it dies. Wiz: Mewtwo has the ability Pressure. Pressure adds one additional PP and enables Mewtwo to hit a Dark type foe. Boomstick: Disable can disable a recent move used by a foe for four turns. Confusion is a stupid move that becomes cool after the foe is confused. Wiz: Mewtwo's Swift can even hit an evasive foe. Boomstick: After Mewtwo uses Safeguard, Mewtwo can't get confused and becomes immune to sleep for 5 turns. ''' Wiz: Psych Up copies the foe's any stat changes. Power Swap copies the foe's Attack changes and Guard Swap copies Defense. '''Boomstick: Psych Up is better because it copies any changes and saves one turn. Wiz: After using Future Sight, Mewtwo attacks the foe with a heavy powerful attack after 2 turns. Boomstick: Barrier and Amnesia raises defense sharply. Anyone hitting Mewtwo will end up in hospital. Wiz: Your're wrong, hitting a defensive foe doesn't give you recoil damage. Mewtwo's Me First can hit the foe with the same move the foe uses. Boomstick: Miracle Eye hits an evasive foe and dark type foe. Dark type is no challenge to Mewtwo. Wiz: Psystrike is a 100 powered Powerful move and Mewtwo's Signature move. Aura Sphere is a 80 powered Fighting type move. Psycho Cut is 70 powered. Recover recovers HP by half. Boomstick: Mewtwo can Mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo X or Y. Mega evolutions makes Pokemon stronger. ''' Wiz: X has the ability Steadfast which raises speed when flinches. Y has Insomnia which prevents Mewtwo from sleep. Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. pre fight Wiz: alright our cobantants are set it’s time to end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: So its time for a DEATH BATLEEEEEEEE! fight Sonic finds a shiny mega stone mewtwo: hey that’s mine sonic: says who , you overgrown kitty cat mewtwo: sure thing raticate man fight sonic and mewtwo eush at each other , sonic punches mewtwo but then gets knocked back by mewtwo psychic powers , sonic then rolls up in a ball and uses his spin dash , mewtwo punches sonic and then uses ice beam on sonic , freezing him , sonic then uses chaos control freezing time , sonic then punches mewtwo , and then uses his blue tornado , mewtwo says is that The best you got , mewtwo then launches a shadow ball at sonic and then finishes sonic off with a psychic , sonic groans in pain , mewtwo then walks away , sonic says it’s not over as he gets surrounded by the chaos emeralds and turns into super sonic , sonic beats down mewtwo , mewtwo tries to hit sonic with his psychic but the attack fail so , sonic punches mewtwo and then spins into his cheast , mewtwo uses his psyche up and copies Sonics abilities , mewtwo is invisible, the two fight each other unfazed by their attacks , sonic asks Mewtwo how is he Invicable , mewtwo then says he copied his powers , sonic punches mewtwo , mewtwo punches sonic and the fight keeps going on until , sonic runs out of his invicabilly and mewtwos stats are undone , mewtwo uses the mega stone and transforms unto Mega Mewtwo Y , mewtwo uses shadow ball and then uses ice Beam to freeze sonic , mewtwo give up , sonic never , mewtwo punches sonic and then uses psychic And knocks him into the wall , mewtwo then uses fire blast , burning sonic , sonic says he has no choice and then turns into hyper sonic , sonic starts to beat up mewtwo , sonic then uses a spin dash and hits mewtwo in the cheast , mewtwo erases Sonics mind , sonic says who am I , mewtwo launches a spoon at sonic , sonic dodges and says I may not know who I am but I will defeat you , sonic knicks mewtwo in the face causing him to spit blood , mewtwo uses mind reader to read Sonics mind , sonic then blocks and uses a shield and beats up mewtwo , mewtwo uses psychic but sonic is immune to the attack , sonic then uses his chaos blast , mewtwo faints and gets knocked out of his mega form , sonic powers down and walks away , mewtwo gets up just as sonic flies off and says no I a man the ultimate Pokémon , mewtwo launches a shadow ball at sonic , sonic dodges and then knicks mewtwo , sonic that’s how you want to play , mewtwo tries to hit sonic with a ice beam , then tries to hit him with a fire blast , but sonic avoids the attack , sonic then spin dashes into mewtwos cheast so hard that he drills through mewtwos insides , mewtwo falls down and paints in pain , sonic walks away , mewtwo dies 1 hour later . pokemon news: recently a blue hedgehog Pokémon has been caught on camera and it is so strong that it even took down the legendary Pokémon , the government is willing to pay 100 million dollars to whoever catches this Pokémon KO!!! results wiz: wow what a fight boomstick: while mewtwo has the advantages in intelligence , sonic had the intelligence in everything Elee , sonic can frezze time , is invincible when he transforms , is faster , stronger and has taken down stronger opponents then mewtwo like mephlis and opponents with simalir psychic powers like silver wiz: but oh boomstick what if mewtwo erases sonics Mind boomstick: while that can work , this would not stop sonic from fighting , he would still be able to use all of his skills and fight back against mewtwo wiz: I guess the cat lost to the rat here boomstick: the winner Is sonic